Zeka
by phycomel
Summary: In Naruto's last life he was a being from space now people have come and he's been retured to normal but what do these people want, yaoi, uke Naruto rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you really think I would be righting a fanfic. No. I didn't think so.

The whole village was being held captive around the Hokage tower with the Godaime and two strangely dressed foreigners. Two more dragged Naruto up to them with everyone wondering what was going on.

"Are you sure this is him." Asked one of the guards at the Hokage. A men walks out of the shadows and said, "Yeah that's him, no doubt. That's Zeka." He held out a strange devise, "This will restore his memories and return his form to normal. If it's not him then it will have no effect." He put the thing against his forehead, "It's time to wake-up Zeka."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he screamed in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His eyes went blank, his head dropped, and his body slackened "Damn it! Don't tell me it didn't work! This HAS to be Zeka, Damn it!" Naruto's arms snapped back, grabbed the arms of the guys holding him, did a back flip and kicked them th the ground landing in a crouch. He back flipped and when hid hand hit the ground a white ring began to move up his body transforming him. Once he landed he had claws, fangs, a fox tail, and his hair, though it was up in a high pony tail, still reached to the back of his knees. His clothes were white with hold lining: long, flared sleeves the shirt stopped just above his navel and the pants were white hakama. Naruto's bear feet slowly moved him toward the foreigners, and he glared up at them.

"What the hell do you want?"

Ok that you for reading I'll try to make it longer next time. This was my first so I hope you liked. Now for the voting: 1 the pairing

SasuNaru

ShikaNaru

NejiNaru

KibaNaru

Make a suggestion and I'll consider it.

2

The strangers are friends

Or foes


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see page 1

Ok folks quick description Naruto now has claws, fangs, long hair, a fox tail, I forgot to mention fox ears and the tail and ears are gold and a slight typo the lining to his clothes are gold not hold. My apologies.

Poll Results:

SasuNaru 1

ShikaNaru

NejiNaru

KibaNaru

"What the hell do you want?" asked a very pissed kitsune.

The man who had been certain he was Zeka stepped into the light. He had an unnaturally pitch black skin coloring and matching eyes just a shade or two darker with one gray slit each. His hair was wavy and white, pulled into a low ponytail that reached his mid back. His clothes were black, he wore all leather: pants, long sleeve, zip up shirt, and gloves, along with a pair of combat boots and a sword stapped to his back.

"Zeka please don't be mad." He begged in a kind and soft voice.

Zeka scoffed, "Don't be mad? Come now Raz, how the hell do you think I feel." He started in a low soft voice, "Can I not, ketch one little break." He yelled. Raz walked up to the disgruntled young man, "Zeka please, _please_ we really need you. We can't get this one without you. I mean come on, what's a bounty hunter without his team?"

"Oh please" came a gruff voice, "you just want to nail him." This man was a man with greasy black hair, beady black eyes, and waxy white skin. He wore old worn and ripped blue jeans, a dirty brown vest, brown leather gloves, black combat boots, and a permanent sneer on his face. His weapon of choice was what appeared to be a shot gun.

"Shut up, Tak." The last voice had been ruff and commanding, the obvious leader of the group. He had red skin like a demon and pointed ears. His short brown hair was messy like a constant bed head and he had stubble. He was dressed in a pair of worn tan leather pants, a matching top with no sleeves, pair of matching gloves, and a pair of black combat boots. To top the look of he wore a hand gun at his side.

"Merk, don't make me a part of this again."

"Sorry Zeka, it's to late for that." Zeka walked in a circle while running his clawed hands through his hair and growling, finely stopping he looked at his old team and shouted, "Fuck you!" and walked off with Raz trailing after him pleading for him to change his mind.

"Fucking woman, needs to get laid and finely pop that cherry and just the man to do it." Tak was practicly salivating at the thought. Merk lit up a cigar and replied, "Keep it in your pants man little thing like that, better off turning to Raz." Taking the cigar out of his mouth he added, "'sides that he'd sooner gag then touch you."

Again thank you for reading and I'll try to make it longer next time. And the more people vote the sooner I up date. Again the pairings to vote on

SasuNaru

ShikaNaru

NejiNaru

KibaNaru

And now

RazNaru

I'm also still open to requested pairings.


End file.
